Operation Channy part 1
by 10Years-Of-FRIENDS-In-2weeks
Summary: One-shot on the MF cast SR cast and MR CONDOR trying to bring Channy. Part 2 coming soon. better than looks promise! Please R&R!


**HEY! This is part 1 of operation Channy. This is only a one shot and my first Channy story so please give me some credit and R&R!**

**Part 1 'admitting'**

**Tawni POV**

UH! This is all they're fault! With their stupid blindness and stupid undying love for each other. They have changed me! I now care! I swear, if I didn't like the couple so much I would kill them. But no. Here I am on my way to my dressing room about to try and convince Sonny to tell me how much she likes Chad into a stupid hat cam. Reminding me on how it all started…

_Flashback_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good!"_

_It was like any other day. We were Sitting at our table staring at the 'Should-be-couple' have their hour by hour flirt fight. The slop they call 'food' was lying untouched in front of all of us screaming 'Hello! I am a health hazard!' and as usual we were waiting for the pizza we had ordered._

_And then came the person that changed the whole day. Mr Condor. The head of the studio. He could fire anyone at his will. Luckily he seemed to be in a good mood. Sonny turned around, ending the argument, and stormed out the cafeteria. Mr Condor just walked over to the Mackenzie Falls table, told them something causing them all- except for Chad –to jump up and run out the cafeteria in the same direction as Sonny. He then came over to our table._

"_If you value your jobs you four will be in my office in 10 minutes without Miss Monroe." Mr Condor said and we all obliged quickly._

_We were in the office now with the Mackenzie Falls cast. I was sitting close to my secret friend Portlyn. Yes we are secretly good friends. Mr Condor was sitting behind a large desk looking at all of us._

"_Do you know why you all are here?" He asked. We shook our heads. "You are here to sort out this relationship that I can see is forming. Have an idea now?" It was silent until Grady put his hand up and answered._

"_Sonny and Chad." He answered. Mr Condor nodded._

"_As I'm sure you all know they have a thing going on and I think this will bring your 2 shows together. Now Terry (LOL! Problem with Pauly) your job is to get Sonny to admit her feelings into this hat cam." He said handing me a hat with a camera in it. "And Portlyn your job is to get Chad to admit his feelings into this hat cam." He said again handing Portlyn a hat. "Once that is done you have to get them together. Now out of my office before I fire you all!" Mr Condor yelled causing us all to scramble of in different directions._

_End of flashback_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by singing. Good singing. Coming from my room. _Sonny, _I thought. Nobody knows but me that she sings and writes songs, and she is really good! As I got closer I started to hear unfamiliar lyrics. Must be a new song.

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while i sing

You got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unravelling

And your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

I smiled. This one was defiantly about Chad. She has written a lot of songs about him but won't admit it. I walked into the dressing room causing Sonny to stop playing. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Tawni!" She said happily putting her guitar back in its bright yellow case. "What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. This, That, and- spill sister!" I said running up to her and pinning her to the couch.

"TAWNI! Get of me!" Sonny yelled and I shook my head.

"Not until you answer some questions while looking at my hat." I said. She looked at me confused and I sighed. "Just do it."

"Fine. What's the first question?" She asked.

"Question 1 is 'who was that song about?'" I asked her still pinning her down.

"What makes you think it was about someone." Sonny said her voice going high. I just stared at her and she sighed. "Fine. Itsaboutchad." She mumbled.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked mockingly.

"It's about Chad." She said. I smiled.

"Good. Now the last and final question, do you have a crush on him." I said happily. She sighed and nodded. I jumped of off her pleased and ran out the room with a quick "Bye!"

**Portlyn POV**

I was walking down the hallway to Chad's dressing room when Zora fell from the vents. "Don't go in there!" She yelled.

"Why?" I asked her trying to step around the weird little girl but she kept on blocking me.

"Because, Chad's in there dancing badly and singing into a hair brush along to poker face by Lady Gaga and I am recording it to put on you tube and I don't want you going in and ruining." She said. I laughed.

"Fine, but I need in there for the plan." I sighed and went to rehears.

I was walking down the corridor on my way to get a Fro-yo when I bumped into Chad.

"Watch where you're WOW!" Chad was cut off as I pushed him into a supply closet, shutting the door behind me then pushing him over and sitting on his back.

"'ortlyn at a oo ooin" Chad mumbled into the carpet.

"Getting you to spill." I answered simply turning him over, standing up and putting my shoe on his chest so he could be seen clearly by the camera.

"Spill what?" He yelled.

"Oh, this, that and how much you like Sonny." I stated.

"What- pfft- I don't like Sonny. What pfft pfft. Ok fine maybe I do." He said giving up. "Can I go now?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. How much do you like her?" I smiled.

"Allot. Okay. I love her, happy?" He sighed.

"Exceptionally!" I answered lifting my foot of his chest. As soon as I done that Chad was out of the room.

I smiled evilly and pulled out my phone. I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Tawni, It's Portlyn." I smiled.

"Oh! Hey! What's up?" She asked.

"Operation Channy part 1 is complete." I said. "Let's commence part 2."

**OK! So really bad a little OCC (LOL! I finally found out what that means) but please review! This is my first update on my new LAPTOP! LOL! R&R plese!**

Peace out suckas!

**Sapphire XXXX**


End file.
